


hot like sparks

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: unfortunately but totally expectedly, the lovers are interrupted by a rap on the changing room door. although concealed, they leap apart as a force of habit, jungmo only reaching over to delicately fix woobin’s collar and disheveled hair.  “everything going smoothly, mr. seo?”“perfect,” woobin says and jungmo muffles a laugh. startled by the reminder of his presence, woobin slaps a hand over the elder’s mouth.the employee leaves the patron and his unknown guest without another word, footsteps echoing and jungmo turns to him with a shit-eating grin on his face.“perfect,”he repeats and woobin sighs heavy, gently pushing jungmo on the chest to free himself.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	hot like sparks

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this coming but i am not going to survive this month... does that mean i will not underestimate the time it'll take for me to complete schoolwork to convince myself i can make it all up? lmao NO. even if it goes into december, i promise i will follow through and complete my 30 fics~
> 
> anyway it's been a few days but still don't expect much, idk what happened here... but 00z *good shit meme*
> 
> title from bebe by kim donghan.

“should i be this nervous?”

“no,” jungmo mumbles distractedly, browsing an array of ties, “but i’ll allow it.”

“your family is _so_ rich and i feel so out-of-touch, what if i say or do something wrong?”

jungmo laughs shortly. “you’re overthinking again, babe. you’re gonna be fine, my family isn’t _that_ different from the next. just because my cousin’s getting married in a fucking _palace_ doesn’t mean she won’t get a divorce after the second child.”

woobin shushes jungmo privately – for the expletive, for the snide comment toward his own kin. “it’s just... this is the first time i’m meeting your family outside of your parents.”

“and my parents adore you, don’t worry. remember my mother’s reaction when you started washing the dishes?” woobin does, he spent at least a month bragging about being mrs. koo’s favourite child until jungmo suddenly dropped the words _son-in-law,_ a bold response that triggered woobin’s silence on the anecdote once and for all. “they matter to me most so who cares if some of my distant relatives don’t like you? most of them are crazy anyway.”

woobin smiles, small but genuine, and jungmo rests a hand on the small of his back. “now, where to start?”

“i’ll go find someone who’ll actually be helpful, i’m just gonna say you look great in everything.”

“does that mean i don’t?” woobin questions playfully with a scoff and jungmo delivers a jab of his elbow to the younger’s side.

“just take this to start and don’t worry if it doesn’t fit. that’s why we have the wonderful world of alterations.” jungmo thrusts a suit tagged for later in his boyfriend’s direction.

* * *

“the smaller fork is for the appetizer – salad – and the bigger one’s for the main course,” jungmo instructs lazily, voice carrying over and under the changing room door as woobin slips on another nearly-identical suit – the advisers assure him there are make-or-break differences between them. woobin’s plebeian eyes beg to differ. “the stuff at the top is for dessert.”

“got it. how’s this?” woobin cracks the door open, attending to some last-minute adjustments, but jungmo’s already sliding in beside him.

the elder gives him a once-over, a gaze that turns woobin’s cheeks pinkish, taking a moment to admire the sight. with a satisfied hum, he meets woobin’s eyes and his hands come round to the younger male’s shoulders. “you know exactly what i’m gonna say – perfect.”

the door leisurely swings shut and it all happens too quickly – the sound of the lock clicking secure once again, jungmo’s grinning face slowly approaching, jungmo’s mouth pressing hard on woobin’s own. jungmo’s hands are hot on his body, tugging on the collar of his dress shirt, mouth exploratory as if it’s never been here before (it has been; many, _many_ times). uncharacteristically needy – jungmo’s always been the patient one, detailed in all aspects including the day’s errands – woobin nearly topples over from the shock of the circumstance, jungmo sensing the imbalance and holding him upright.

“ruby,” jungmo whispers in the moment their lips are separated, close enough to sweep a breeze across woobin’s features, and a shiver runs down his spine. visceral reactions betraying woobin once again, jungmo smirks easily at the sensation under his fingertips and woobin wants to curse him out for being so irritating and attractive and irritatingly-attractive.

not to be outperformed, woobin plays coy, reaching up to remove jungmo’s remaining points of contact on his shoulders. “can’t even wait for some privacy, eh?” woobin says with a short laugh. “wouldn’t it be so embarrassing to be caught like this,” he whistles, eyes wandering to the ceiling before they settle on jungmo’s face once again. “don’t want that, do we?” as the cherry on top, to warrant an encore for his performance, an index finger comes up to redirect jungmo’s distracted eyes.

lips pursed at the question, woobin watches jungmo narrow his eyes further but ultimately say nothing. he’ll have to keep pressing. tired of words, woobin elects to press forward with his lips. this _is_ a game for two, after all.

it’s teenageish but woobin is high off the thrill, a much-welcomed rush amid the monotonous afternoon’s errands. he allows jungmo to back him up against the mirror, intoxicated on his lips, wanting more, more, more. what woobin doesn’t allow himself to is contextualization, electing to live in the moment and drink in the little privacy the couple have these days, drinking in the sweet nectar that is koo jungmo.

unfortunately but totally expectedly, the lovers are interrupted by a rap on the changing room door. although concealed, they leap apart as a force of habit, jungmo only reaching over to delicately fix woobin’s collar and disheveled hair. “everything going smoothly, mr. seo?”

“perfect,” woobin says and jungmo muffles a laugh. startled by the reminder of his presence, woobin slaps a hand over the elder’s mouth.

the employee leaves the patron and his unknown guest without another word, footsteps echoing and jungmo turns to him with a shit-eating grin on his face. _“perfect,”_ he repeats and woobin sighs heavy, gently pushing jungmo on the chest to free himself.

“you are _so_ ridiculous,” woobin shouts the best he can in a low whisper, cross but also within his right mind. “why the hell did you do that?”

“hey, you enjoyed that more than me!” woobin bites at his bottom lip, jungmo’s probably right about that. “just felt like i needed to help you relax a bit, i hate seeing you so stressed.”

woobin’s gaze softens, head tilted toward his boyfriend. “that’s sweet and all but maybe try a less risky strategy next time.” teasing, he plants a kiss on jungmo’s lips and pulls away when he feels the elder’s teeth, asking for entrance. _access denied, koo jungmo._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments + kudos are much appreciated and find me on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham (please yell at me to write in as many ways as you can manage)


End file.
